


Orshima: Young Life

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Orshima
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a boy in a Orphanage with a Cruel life. Things happened on that day......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orshima: Young Life

    People in this world is very nice, green grass on you toesies, the sky is popping stars like a Jack-in-a-box. Not much for me, me had a bad life with everything. There's meanies in the playground who use a ball to hit me with in air, hurt me ,do pranks on me, and many more. It was bad for me and I hate it! It ends up me being very very very very hurt. I decide to stay out of play time and watch everyone plays and enjoying everything they have that I don't have, sometimes I wonder what's it like to play without being hit in any way. My Mrs... I don't know her name, she's our teacher for this .... this hellish place.

   "Why are you alone child? Should you play with the others?" She took my little hand{like normal}and put on the swings with.... the bullies...

  " Here I'll push you" She did what she say, I went up , I went down, I went up , I went down. It felt good a bit but the kids are getting closer to me..... as Mrs. left me.

_NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!_

  They grab the bars of the swings, put me on the floor, hitting me with their feet hitting me over, and over, like many pencils poking me harmfully. I tried ran away, I'm a little bigger than them in bones and faster, someone grabs my leg and fell down. He started throwing fists at me in my face, meanies come to me and start doing what the guy did. 

   "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME , HEEELLL-" One of them, Sal, put his hand on my lips so I won't talk. He singed the song that every sang sang...

_Freak-o, Freak-o, SUCH AN ELEPHANT'S PINK-O, what a shame, such to blame, oh the white-haired-freak-o, kick him hard, spit in his face, oh how stupid you are!_

  Those Word sank into the deepest of my heart, can't do anything, can't _say_ anything, please, _help_....

  "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Oh no, _her_ again, she always punishes me for things that they did, even if she looked at what's happening, she picks _me_ for a fight. But she's my only way to be de-handed by these bullies. She grabbed my hand and take me inside. Place me into her office, she let of my hand and I landed on her seat, looking down on her desk. Going back and forth as  I sit were I was put into, I wanted to thank her but it's gonna hurt. I looked at her as she did to me and say them with soft voice,

  "Thank you."

  She pull out her rule and hit my bottom lip, causing red water to burst out of them and leaving me to... to...

  "AHH, AHHH , AHHH!"

  "That's for interrupting me! Up your feet, up up!" I've never seen this until now, not much people see this side her before but I do,being the first dude she always fight, always the first to be put down, I pick to do what she said so she had no time to hit me with it again. She open the door for me and say "Out!" at a not a very nice tone.

 In the dinning room, there's twenty-nine people, big ones and the ones like me, young and tiny. I won't looked at anyone, not even for Mrs. which she's right next to me with calm eyes while mine is saying ' _GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!'_ Today's spaghetti with meatballs. We have many things to eat for each dinner, the three types I can remember is tacos, pizza, and this. I take a few bites into it of the meatballs... _ugh_ it's oily , like a greasy.... head? Goose? I don't know!

  A meatball hit me in the eye, hard enough to fell it on my face. A second on , a third one, then another person join in the fun but on someone else. Then everyone joined in and the dinning room turn a 'war' of the meatballs, I'm mostly what they pick to throw meatballs on me, I go under the table to avoid getting hit by them, but they goes under and use them against me hitting my skin,  they are so many... _so many._ Mrs grabs the one who started all of this and everyone looked at her for the word she say that none of us understand, but In my word, it's like _' You are getting a timeout! No more this and that!'_  which she looked at everyone in the room and talked to the ladies who work here took us, clean us up, and take to our beds. I makes sound in my mouth hole that I'm scared and in pain. It longer for them to clean me, which I okay for if that means having people who aren't meanies taking care of you.  After all has happened I went under my blankies from everything and begin to be sad and let the tears come down for tonight.   

 


End file.
